


Best Friends

by Knowmefirst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in the life of Derek and Kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



> Hiddencait, I hope you like it :)

The alarm sounded and all he could do was reach out with his hand and hope that this time he would hit the snooze button instead of hitting it and making it fall to the floor. However, like any other day today wasn’t his day either, the clock fell to the ground still blaring that infernal noise making him groan as he grope on the floor for that blasted clock. When he couldn’t stand the noise anymore, and in no way was he making any progress to locating the clock, he got up and went down on his knees to try to find the blasted thing. Of course the clock had fallen underneath the bed where he would not been able to reach it at all.

When Derek had finally turn off the clock he look at it and groan, it was only six fifteen and if he didn’t wanted to be late, he needed to get up from the floor and start getting ready. However, before he did anything else, he needed coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. He got up and put the clock back on his nightstand as he made his way out of the room and padded down the hallways and towards the kitchen. He move strait for the coffee maker and turn it on; waiting for that first aroma of coffee to wake him up a little, he open the cupboard and took down his mug and when the coffee was ready pour some.

With mug in hand he move to the kitchen table and open his laptop, he wanted to see what was new this day. While he waited for the laptop to turn on, he took a drink of his coffee and curse, he had forgotten that it had been hot. Great now he had a scalded tongue, and now when he ate trough out the day he wasn’t going to savor anything. With a sigh he turn back to the open laptop and was answering an email when Kira walked in.

“Morning sleepy head.” Kira walked towards the coffee maker, taking down a mug and serving herself.

Derek only grunted, but yelp when his head was smack, “What was that for?”

Kira roll her eyes. “For not saying a proper morning that’s why.”

“Sorry your highness, but I was busy.” Derek rob the painful spot.

“Don’t be such a baby, you know it didn’t hurt.” Kira sat down and took a sip of her coffee as she check her phone.

“Fine it didn’t, but I could have been seriously damage.” Derek complained as he looked back at his laptop.

Kira only wave away his concern, “So, what are you doing?”

“Answering Stiles.” Derek murmured, again observe in what he was doing.

“Okay and I don’t want to be the bear of bad news.” When Kira notice Derek was looking up at her she pointed at the clock on the wall, “But you will be late if you don’t hurry up.”

Derek curse getting up and closing his laptop, he swallow the rest of his coffee and put it on the sink. Running out of the kitchen as he ran to his room and into the bathroom. He took a shower in record time and got dress, he walk out checking his pockets to make sure he had everything with him. Keys…check, clothes…check. He had everything, he pick up his helmet and call out to Kira.

“Okay, I’m leaving. See you later.”

Derek was sitting in his motorcycle, putting on his helmet when the apartment door open and Kira came running out.

“Wait…you forgot your phone.” Kira handed the phone over.

“Seriously, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Derek said as he put his phone inside his leather jacket.

“For one die of hunger.” Kira deadpan.

“Hahaha! See how much I’m laughing.” Derek looked over at Kira and took her hand in his, “Seriously, I don’t know what I would do.”

Kira lean forward and whisper in his ear, “Die of hunger.” She lean back and started laughing.

“Never mind, I take back all that I said.” Derek huff in annoyance, “I can leave without you.”

Kira roll her eyes, “As if our mom’s will let you.”

“I still think if my mom knew everything that you do to me, she wouldn’t be happy with you.” Derek said as he started the motorcycle.

“Pfff, she loves me and you know it.” Kira said.

Derek sigh, “Don’t I know it.” Then smile, “But then again, I wasn’t the one that ended up digging on her marigolds.”

Kira hide her face in her hands in embarrassment and mumbling through her hand she said:  “That was one time, and it wasn’t my fault. The map indicated that the treasure was there.”

When Kira raise her head they look at each other and started laughing. When they were younger they were terrible, they always got on the worst scrapes imaginable and because Kira was younger than him, he had always felt that he had to protect her. Now that they were older it hadn’t change that much, with both of them now living away from home, he felt that it was his responsibility still to take care of her and if a guy or others suddenly stop coming over well that wasn’t his fault.

“Omg, look at the time…you have to go or you’ll be late.” Kira said as she looked down at her watch.

Derek curse and lean over and kiss Kira in her cheek, “I see you later.”

With a final goodbye he rode his bike out of the parking lot, he looked through the side mirror and notice Kira still waving goodbye, but in the next moment he glare when he notice their new neighbor from across come out of his apartment and stopping to talk to Kira. Derek had his work cut out for him because no man was going to get near his friend/sister without his permission.  If that guy thought he could he sure as hell had it coming. With that in mind and a final glare to the guy—who wasn’t even paying attention to him. He left…after all he was already running late and the guy would have to wait.

 


End file.
